The Rising Star
by KeepCalmCuzAnythingCouldHappen
Summary: O.C. STORY! At Hollywood Arts everyone wants to be the best. When their talents are put to the test,relationships are tested. In the end there can ony be one rising star. *CONTEST CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! It's PinkBull115 and this is my first EVER fanfic! Wish me luck! I hope you read and review and if you have any suggestions or ideas, TELL ME! I'll be more than happy to consider using it! I will have an O.C. Contest because I need 7 more people. So first read this get a feel for it and fill out the application below. **

**I don't own Victorious so yea:( I guess that's how life is**

Aphrodite walks into the halls of Hollywood Arts high school, a place for the really talented ones in life. She carried around her cup of coffee and her Gucci purse, her high heeled shoes clacking on the floor. She was wearing a blue polka dot mini skirt and a white shirt. Her brown hair straightened today was perfectly pinned back with a rhinestone barrette and her brown eyes gazed out in the school. People always told her that she could easily pass off as a supermodel from some exotic country. Aphrodite-Athena Maria DeVici loves to sing, dance and act. She has always been in the center of attention at home since she is an only child, her family filthy rich. They have a mega huge house (more like houses). Her father owns Pear and her mom a high class fashion designer, so they were never at home for her.

"APHRODITEEEE!" squealed Cat Valentine one of Aphrodite's friends. Cat ran over as she was holding a stuffed panda bear she had recently bought off of that Sky Store.

"Look!" she exclaimed. "It's a Pandometer! hehe get it it's a panda bear with a pedometer in his ear hehehe!" she giggled.

"Wow Cat...that's cool?" Said Aphrodite not knowing how to respond to what Cat told her. As Cat ran off to try to tell anyone else about her new panda bear Aphrodite walked up to her pink locker and grabbed some books out for class.

"LIL SIS!" yelled Trina Vega; Aphrodite's best friend. Trina was an older sister to her. Trina always looked out for Aphrodite; she always calls her lil sis. They were always together, 24/7/365.

"Hey Tree." said Aphrodite with a warm smile. "What's up?"

"Did you hear about the big announcement today? I bet that they finally are giving me credit for my one woman show! I bet that they are finally going to put it on Broadway." said Trina taking Aphrodite's coffee and began drinking out of it. Aphrodite looked at Trina with a "Why did you drink out of my coffee" kind of look.

"No, I didn't," said Aphrodite Just then the bell rang to get to class. Aphrodite's first class was Improv acting with Sikowitz. Everyone was in that class; Cat, Jade West, André Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Trina's real little sister Tori Vega, Rex and BECK OLIVER. Aphrodite had the biggest crush on Beck and everyone knows including his girlfriend Jade. Jade is that kind of person that you don't want to go mess around with. Aphrodite just doesn't understand what Beck sees in Jade. She always hopes for the day that they break up so maybe just maybe Beck would go out with her. Yet that was sadly only a daydream.

"Hey Trina I have to go." said Aphrodite closing her locker.

"Okay bye lil sis." said Trina giving Aphrodite a hug. "Oh wait your coffee!" Trina yelled.

"You can keep it." laughed Aphrodite.

"See this is why you are my favorite sister." said Trina and the two walked off to class.

"My coffee." Whimpered Aphrodite.

When she walked in class Sikowitz wasn't in the room. No shock there.

"Hey Tori." said Aphrodite sitting down next to her.

"Hey AphroThena! Don't you always have coffee?" Asked Tori.

"Trina." Laughed Aphrodite. Tori knew right away what happened to her coffee.

"DEVICI!" yelled Jade who was sitting next to Beck who was behind Aphrodite and Tori.

"What Jade?" said Aphrodite. Obviously what was about to come out of that girls mouth was not going to be a compliment to Aphrodite.

"Why do you have two first names?" Asked Jade.

"Because after my parents went on their honeymoon they became interested in Greek mythology and when it came time to name me they couldn't pick one over the other." Said Aphrodite.

"Ugh I hate that." Snapped Jade.

"Well I hate mannequins and you don't see me bashing on them." Said Aphrodite.

"Man I can't believe you wazzed out in front of my Northridge girls!" Snapped Rex. Coming in the room with Robbie

"What else was I so posted to do I apologized for spilling my soda all over her nice pair of jeans!" yelled Robbie.

Yes it was like any other morning, Robbie being yelled at by Rex, Cat showing off her new thing she bought off of sky store, Jade trashing people especially Aphrodite and Sikowitz not being in the room for the most of the class period.

"Hello children!" yelled Sikowitz climbing through the window holding a coconut and a pineapple. "Now as most of you know we have a few special announcements today in the black box theatre. Be there or be triangle. NOW drive by acting exercise Greek girl, Beck you two are Australian twins trying to buy a flat screen T.V. CAT you are the Southern sale's person who cannot understand what the two are saying. ACTION!" Yelled Sikowitz.

"You do know I'm Italian." Said Aphrodite. She walked up on stage with Beck and Cat.

"Yea yea, now ACT!" yelled Sikowitz. The three started the unusual scene and the class continued. Imporv was Aphrodite's favorite class Sikowitz was the best teacher

Later at lunch Aphrodite sat with Trina, Tori and Andre. Robbie ran up to Aphrodite holding his PearPad.

"Hey Aphrodite, Rex spilled soda on my PearPad as revenge to what I did last night to the girl from Northridge." Said Robbie. "Do you think you can maybe…"started Robbie.

"Do I look like Tech support?" laughed Aphrodite. "I think I can ask my dad about what to do. You know if he is at home today." Said Aphrodite. Robbie left looking down sadly at his PearPad.

"Hey does anyone think they know the big announcement is?" Asked Andre.

"No and I wish I did. I can't wait to find out. It seems pretty important." said Aphrodite.

"I heard that there will be 11 new students coming to Hollywood Arts." Said Tori. New students were always so exciting but sometimes they can cause drama. That's what happened with Tori when she came to Hollywood Arts.

"I heard that there are important people are coming maybe for ME!" yelled Trina.

"Sure Trina sure," said Andre.

Everyone was dying to see what the big news was. Little did they know that it was going to affect almost everyone at school.

**O.C'S NEEDED! Be as detailed as humanly possible.**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**Talent-**

**Who will they most likely become friends with?-**

**Who will they be most likely enemies with (its fine if it's Aphrodite, not everyone needs to like her)-**

**Like-**

**Dislikes**

**Personality-**

**What do they think of- (add reason is to why they feel that way.)**

**Tori-**

**Trina-**

**Andre-**

**Beck-**

**Jade-**

**Cat-**

**Robbie-**

**Rex-**

**Aphrodite-**

**Sikowitz-**

**Lane-**

**Sinjin-**

**I.M. Name-**

**Anything else?**

** I hope you liked it so far . Anyways see that little icon down below, it says "Review"? yea click that! Tell me if you want me to continue, have any questions or suggestions THANKS FOR READING! IT MEANS SOO MUCH TO ME! Tell me what you think of the story and give me you're OC's I am only taking 7! NO MORE THAN 6 OR 7! It is not first come first serve so EVERYONE has a chance!**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys! Thanks for the uber sweet reviews! You don't understand how much it means to me since this is my first story. As for the OC's I'm using all of them but to keep the big characters still in it, your characters might not be in every chapter. But they will be there!:) Again I do not own Victorious if I did, I would put Aphrodite in it. **

**Responces:**

**Curly1221:I know Bade is awesome but it wouldn't hurt if there was a fight right? DON'T SHOOT! THIS STORY WILL END UP BADE! Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it! ;)**

**Tina-Tammy:Don't worry! She is not all sugar and spice and I have a big plan for her. Glad you liked my first chapter!**

After school everyone piled into the black box theatre. In the room was Sikowitz, Lane, Helen and some not so familiar faces. Two men in nice suits and some new people.

"I wonder what all this is about." Said Andre coming in with Tori and Cat.

"Andre, did you know that in the country Hilstath it's illegal to eat a dounut without wearing bunny slippers?" giggled Cat.

"Uh. No, thanks for the heads up little red." Laughed Andre the three sat down together and waited for their other friends.

"Man Rob you finally stopped crying about what I did to PearPod!" yelled Rex. "That rich Trina with talent told you that her dad will look at it." He snapped.

"But if I need to get a new one it will be on you!" Robbie snapped.

"Hey Robbie!" squealed Cat. Robbie and Rex sat next to them.

"Who are all these people?" asked Robbie. He looked eagerly around the room. "OH look at that guy he looks fancy!" he exclaimed. The three (Or four…) shook their heads and laughed at Robbie.

"I can't believe that took away my scissors! I HATE THAT!" Shouted Jade. She and Beck were walking in together.

"What were you doing with them?" asked Beck. He was looking at the people and thought he saw some familiar faces.

"I WAS CUTTING UP A PAPER APHRODITE!" Growled Jade. "But apparently that's mean!"

"Hey guys." Said Beck as he and Jade sat down. "Who are all these people?" He asked everyone shrugged and started talking among them self's. Just then Aphrodite and Trina walked in.

"All I'm saying is that there should be a "Trina day." Said Trina.

"Trina, you are my big sister and I love you but that is the dumbest idea ever in the history of ideas. Haha." Laughed Aphrodite. "Caio!" She greeted happily. "Who are these people? They seem nice." She giggled. More people came in the room and Lane finally got people's attention.

"Now you must all be wondering what the big announcement is. Well we have two. First we are have new students joining us here at Hollywood Arts. Second of all we our excited to announce the rising star contest. More will be out about this competition soon. AND to whoever is stealing my German lotion and replacing it with glue… KNOCK IT OFF!" Lane said. Then Sickowitz stood up.

"Now we are all going to get to know each other. So stand up and RUN AROUND AND MINGLE!" He yelled. The students scrambled around the room.

"HI I'M CAT!" Cat shouted.

"Cat Valentine?" asked a girl with sandy blonde hair, green eyes and dimples.

"yea… OHMYGOSH IS THAT REALLY YOU DONNY?"Exclaimed Cat.

"Heheh yes! Hi Cat. I'm at Hollywood Arts surprised?" asked Donny. The two caught up. And everyone got to know each other.

"Caio you seem nice." Said Aphrodite.

"Hi I'm Sydney Brooks. Nice to meet you." Said Sydney.

"I'm Aphrodite-Athena. But you can call me Aphrodite…or AphroThena. Don't worry Hollywood Arts is an AMAZING school. You'll love it." Said Aphrodite. It seemed everyone hit it off. Most of them knew each other.

"Hey I'm Sierra." Said Another girl walking up to Jade.

"Hey I know you!" said Jade with a smirk. The two were talking about the good old days when they were in kindergarten together.

But there was this one girl Aphrodite wasn't too fond of. Her Name was Tiffany Wright. She looked like that kind of girl who would stop at nothing to ruin someone's life and relationships.

"I'm Tiffany Wright and I'm an AMAZING performer." She said all snobby like.

"Really? We'll see about that. Aphrodite-Athena DeVici." Said Aphrodite coldly. She already hated her.

"wait did you say DeVici?" asked a boy running towards Aphrodite. "As in Nickolas DeVici? Pear founder and OWNER!" He asked with shock.

"Yup that's my dad." Said Aphrodite "and you are?"

"Jason West. My sister is Jade sorry about..her" he said.

"Hahaha you are so funny." She laughed.

Andre then stood up and introduced him self and a bunch of girls surrounded him.

"Hey I know you guys haha I remember Macy,oh Lillth Nesoi! You still jamming to the CD I gave you a few years ago?" asked Andre catching up to his old friends.

"Always! And I found new songs that are soo good!" she exclaimed.

Cat was talking to a girl named Ella when Robbie came sadly.

"And I love horses and mushrooms!" said Ella

"Oh I love mushrooms! Hi Robbie this is Ella Cleo!" Said Cat.

"Hi Cat,Nice to meet you Ella. I don't get it! Why aren't the girls huddling around me?" he asked

"Because no one like you Rob! HA!" Yelled Rex.

"I like you Robbie!" said Cat and then she went back to talking to Ella.

"I'm Sinjin!" Sinjin said to a girl. Her name was Aaydreanna. Aaydrenna obviously got creped out and ran away from him when she bumped into Robbie.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'm Aaydrenna." She said sweetly

"I'm Robbie and this is Rex. Welcome to Hollywood Arts." He said smiling. The two got along pretty well.

Jade was talking to a couple of other girls like Sophie Duer,Samantha Rose and she was also talking to her cousin Darren Braser but her Best friends were Sydney and Sierra. Beck also had a lot if guy friends and some girls around him which made Jade want to make paper dolls out of them too!

Tori was was talking to a few girls she met, like Carys Smithes, Bree Parkes and a guy named Kellin Lund. All of a sudden a boy walks in. He looked around and tried to find anyone to talk to. He was very tall and muscular. He looked at Aphrodite and smiled. She was talking to a girl named Annabelle or Titan which she loves.

"Yea my parents loved Greek mythology too! I'm Annabelle but call me Titan." she said

"aww I wish I had a cool name like yours mine is molly." Said Molly Ray

"It's a cool name hahaha don't worry." Said Aphrodite. The guy walked up to her .

"Hey, I'm Nick. Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see" He said smiling.

"I'm Aphrodite, I'm Italian, and I like shopping." She said laughing. Her laughter quickly stopped when she saw Tiffany and Trina laughing together.

After the whole "Get to know you" session everyone went home. Usually Trina would ride with Aphrodite but today she went home with Tiffany. When she got home she found an empty mansion again.

"Well this is fun." She said to herself. Her puppy came running to her and she picked him up. "Hey Yorkie!" she said happily and she tried to dial her mom on her phone. No answer surprise surprise. She decided to text the people she met today.

Aphrodite: Hey Titan It's Aphrodite!

Annabelle:Hey! Wat up girly?

Aphrodite: nthin alone home nthin new u?

Annabelle: same, Hey I gtg I'm with jade sry bye!

Aphrodite decided to talk to Trina, maybe she can get her to come over.

Aphrodite:Hey sis!

Trina:Hey lil sis was up?

Aphrodite:same same, alone home wanna come?

Trina: I would love to sis, but Tiffany is ova. Sry!

Aphrodite: Then wanna hang out this weekend?

Trina: Can't me and Tiff are going shopping.

The two usually went shopping so Aphrodite was in shock

Trina: sry sis I gtg love yea!

Aphrodite was jealous, she was mad. She ran over to her kitchen and grabbed a glass to get drink of water. Her Italian blood boiled she smashed the cup and started crying. That Tiffany girl was ruining her life.

**Sooo? I decided to use everyone!:) yay! I hope you liked it! Tell me if you sent in a character and they weren't used or if you thought your character was portrayed differently. I hope you liked it! REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! It may come today or next weekend, school is sooo much work. **

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! Its me again! So heres the latest installment of my story! **

**I don't own Victorious and I kinnda want to….:( *sob sob* OH WELL ON WITH THE STORY!**

The next day at school the new kids were roaming around looking for their classes and meeting new people. Aphrodite was still upset about the night before but she decided to just move on. It was Friday and she decided to do something fun that night. Her parents weren't in town so they let her do whatever she wants as long as they don't break the house. She thought that it would be a good idea if she had a "get to know you" sleepover with the girls from yesterday. As she saw people and told them about it she saw Trina.

"Hey little sis!" exclaimed Trina.

"Trinaaaa." Said Tiffany trying to lure her away from Aphrodite. Aphrodite then saw Ella with Cat Bree,Titan,Molly,Carys and Jilly talking to Darren and Rachel. Aphrodite waited until Darren left and went up to them.

"Hey guys! Umm I'm inviting you to my house for a sleepover tonight, wanna come?" asked Aphrodite.

"Sure." Said Bree

"Oh fun!"cried Titan

"Yea!" exclaimed Molly

"I'll be there!" shouted Carys as she walked away.

"Yea I' m there too!" said Jilly.

Aphrodite went went aournd telling girls about the sleepover. She got Trina alone finaly.

"Trina, Wanna come to my sleepover?" she asked.

"SURE LIL SIS! Is Tiff coming?" asked Trina.

"no… why would I? Treen, your not you anymore. Tiffany is coming between us! She doesn't even like you she wants people to follow her." Yelled Aphrodite.

Trina just looked at her agreed and walked away. Just then Beck came up to Aphrodite.

"Hey AphroThena, you alright?"asked Beck seeing that she was obvioudly in distress.

"I would be lying if I said yes so yes." She said. She felt her cheaks turn red, she had such a big crush on Beck.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"I wish… hey aren't you soposed to be with Jade or else she'll you know flip?" asked Aphrodite.

"Yea she's with Sierra and Sydney. I don't need to be around her 24/7. Plus I can have girls as friends too." Said Beck making Aphrodite smile. The bell rang to get to class and the two said their goodbye's and left. In the corner Tiffany took a picture of the two and decided to tag along with Trina that night.

"Aphrodite DeVici you will be no more." Said Tiffany smirking. Tonight was going to be soo fun for her.

That night all the girls from school got to Aphrodite's house. The house was huge. Like huge huge.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed. She was wearing pink Juicy PJ shorts and a PINK tank top and slouchy gray and pink boots. The girls got in looking around the house in awe.

"You live here?" asked Eilonwy in shock.

"Yea. Not that big." Said Tiffany. Aphrodite glared at her then at Trina. She wanted to just yell at her but she couldn't.

"Like your house is bigger." Snapped Jade. For once she was siding with Aphrodite.

"Common, I'll give you guys a tour." Said Aphrodite. She took them to the dance studio,her music room, her T.V. room and her pool. "When I was three this was a ball pit, when I was six this became a pool and when I was eight I filled it up with bubbles. The room was flooded." Said Aphrodite as she laughed at the memory.

"Aphrodite, this is unreal!" exclaimed Jilly.

"Its just a house." Said Tiffany. Everyone glared at her.

"So wanna see my room?" asked Aphrodite. The girls went up to her room. It was so big. It was pink and covered with pictures of her and Trina,Tori and Cat. One was with her and Beck and that one was taken during a play they did together. Jade wasn't happy with that one as she asked why she had it up. "I hang all my pictures." Said Aprhrodite.

"I remember this one!" exclaimed Trina looking at the picture and laughed. It was of her and Aphrodite at one of Tori's parties before. They both had chocolate all over their faces and were holding strawberries. "that was a good time." She said.

"Now is a perfect time to ruin her." Thought Tiffany. "Jade! Look at what I saw today at school!" she said. She showed her the picture of Aphrodite and Beck.

"Girl you are dead!" joked Carys "No seriously look at Jade." She said. Jade was so mad. She could just kill Aphrodite right there and finish her off then and there.

"DEVICI!" She hollerd as she chased Aphrodite.

"WE WERE JUST TALKING I SWARE!" Aphrodite screamed as she ran as fast as she could. They ened up near the pool. "Jade honest! We were just talking nothing more!" she yelled.

"Jade chill!"said Sydney. Everyone was watching to see the action play out in front of them.

"Jade calm down!" exclaimed Sierra.

"THAT LITTLE FREAK IS GOING TO DIE!" She yelled. Aphrodite didn't know where to turn so she just jumped into the pool. Jade ran after her but waited to jump in. When she jumped in Aphrodite tunred on the waves and massive waves came crashing between the two girls. Jade eventualy got tired and ran out of the pool with Aphrodite following.

"Lil sis! Are you okay?" said Trina.

"NO! I'M NOT BECAUSE YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND IS TOTALLY RUINING MY LIFE! AND YOU CAN'T SEE THAT BECASUSE YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR SELF! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN TRINA VEGA! NEVER!" Aphrodite yelled. She ran up to her room She had officaily lost it. Everyone was in stunned into silence. Then Ella and Cat said at the same time "whoa daddy."

"Do we just go home?" asked Rachel.

"No we all go to my house!" said Tiffany. Everyone followed her except Tori and Sierra.

"Tren, I'm staying here I think you should too." Said Tori.

"Didn't you hear her? She clearly doesn't want anything to do with my sister." Said Tiffany walking off with everyone. Jade went home to talk things out with Beck.

"What should we do?" asked Sierra.

"I'm staying here. I don't know about you." Said Tori.

"I'll go with Jade, make sure she doesn't screw up." Said Sierra.

So again Tori was going to try to fix everything.

_Tori Vega: At Aphrodite's House, going to straighten things out. UGH TRINA!_

**SOOO I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT! DRAMA FILLED MUCH? I have two things! No wait three!**

**Review! Makes me feel good!**

**Should Trina and Aphrodite make up?**

**There is a poll on my profile! Take it WILL impact the story!**

**THANKS!**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINKK!**


	4. SNEAK  PEEK

**Caio! Pinkbull115 here a sneak peak! I think this is the most shocking one yet… **

**I don't own victorious Dan Shnider does **

Yes just like Jade said she would do she infact did straighten things out with Beck…

"I can't believe you Jade! We were just talking!" yelled Beck.

"NO! I can't believe you Beck! You're telling me this is talking!" shouted Jade. "I can't believe we are having this fight again, first Vega now Aphrodite. Wow!" she added.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR JELOUSY! I'M DONE WITH YOU!"Beck yelled.

"Are you breaking up with me?" yelled Jade

"YES!" Yelled Beck.

"You can't do that because I'm breaking up with you!" yelled Jade. She then ran out of his RV

"So… how did it go in there?" asked Sierra.

"We broke up." Said Jade emotionless. "Don't worry he'll come crawling back to me. You'll see. You'll see."

At the Vega house Tiffany was with Trina.

"I can't believe her!" yelled Trina. She was angry and saddened that her best friend hated her.

"Don't worry Trina, she was getting old anyway. Newer is better." Said Tiffany

"I guess you're right Tiff, but I still can't beilive her. We have been best friends for five years! I can't just move on! Or can I?" Said Trina.

"Trust me. You'll never even remember that little evil Aphrodite DeVici." Said Tiffany with a large smirk. Her plan was just beginning to fall into place.

At Aphrodite's house Aphrodite pulled out her laptop and sat on her bed. She opened up her Chat room and saw Beck was online:

_Myhairisnice32:hey Aphrodite._

_LittlePinkRichGirl:hey beck._

_Myhairisnice32: I heard you and Trina are hatin each other._

_LittlePinkRichGirl:Yea :/ I guess life is like that._

_Myhairisnice32:Yea I just broke up with Jade._

_LittlePinkRichGirl: OMG NO WAY!;0 WHY? _

_Myhairisnice32:She was being a jealous gank. _

_LittlePinkRichGirl:Im so sorry Beck!:(_

_Myhairisnice32: nah its chill, now I can be with other girls…hey wanna get some pizza tomorrow night?_

_LittlePinkRichGirl:Sure ill c u 2morow bye!_

_Myhairisnice32:bye!_

**This isn't the real chapter just a sneak peek. Can someone say DRAMA?**

**Tell me wat u think and again I promise this story will end Bade!**


	5. Chapter 5! WOOHOO!

**Caio! Pinkbull115 here a chapter I think this is the most shocking one yet… **

**I don't own victorious Dan Shnider does **

Yes just like Jade said she would do she infact did straighten things out with Beck…

"I can't believe you Jade! We were just talking!" yelled Beck.

"NO! I can't believe you Beck! You're telling me this is talking!" shouted Jade. "I can't believe we are having this fight again, first Vega now Aphrodite. Wow!" she added.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR JELOUSY! I'M DONE WITH YOU!"Beck yelled.

"Are you breaking up with me?" yelled Jade

"YES!" Yelled Beck.

"You can't do that because I'm breaking up with you!" yelled Jade. She then ran out of his RV

"So… how did it go in there?" asked Sierra.

"We broke up." Said Jade emotionless. "Don't worry he'll come crawling back to me. You'll see. You'll see."

At the Vega house Tiffany was with Trina.

"I can't believe her!" yelled Trina. She was angry and saddened that her best friend hated her.

"Don't worry Trina, she was getting old anyway. Newer is better." Said Tiffany

"I guess you're right Tiff, but I still can't beilive her. We have been best friends for five years! I can't just move on! Or can I?" Said Trina.

"Trust me. You'll never even remember that little evil Aphrodite DeVici." Said Tiffany with a large smirk. Her plan was just beginning to fall into place.

At Aphrodite's house Aphrodite pulled out her laptop and sat on her bed. She opened up her Chat room and saw Beck was online:

_Myhairisnice32:hey Aphrodite._

_LittlePinkRichGirl:hey beck._

_Myhairisnice32: I heard you and Trina are hatin each other._

_LittlePinkRichGirl:Yea :/ I guess life is like that._

_Myhairisnice32:Yea I just broke up with Jade._

_LittlePinkRichGirl: OMG NO WAY!;0 WHY? _

_Myhairisnice32:She was being a jealous gank. _

_LittlePinkRichGirl:Im so sorry Beck!:(_

_Myhairisnice32: nah its chill, now I can be with other girls…hey wanna get some pizza tomorrow night?_

_LittlePinkRichGirl:Sure ill c u 2morow bye!_

_Myhairisnice32:bye!_

**The next night:**

Aphrodite was ready to go out for Pizza with Beck. She was wearing a pastel green mini skirt and a white blouse from one of her mother's fall lines. She was going to grab her Customized pink PearPhone to take a picture of herself and send it to Trina but she hastily stopped herself.

"She's probably with Tiffany." She said coldly. She then realized that she and Trina had no chance to being friends again which broke her heart. A few tears ran down her face but she quickly stopped crying, she didn't want to ruin her face before Beck got here. "Snap out of it A, you're going to have a good time with Beck. You're better off without Trina."

_ "I'm here." _Beck texted. When she got in his car he warmly greeted her. "Hey Aphrodite. You look good." He said.

"Thanks." Said Aphrodite. She knew she was blushing. They went to _Maricino's _a fancy Italian restaurant. "I thought we were going out for pizza." Said Aphrodite.

"Yea, pizza isn't my kind of thing." He said smiling. The two then got inside and sat down at a table. "Soo… how's life without a best friend?" asked Beck.

"Hard… I miss her like crazy but I really don't want to admit it. I guess I need to find someone else to be happy and sad with." Said Aphrodite sadly. "So how's life without Jade?" Asked Aphrodite.

"Interesting… I don't have to hear her ranting about how much she hates you. But I also have no one to be around." Said Beck. "But I'm a dude and I got my guy friends." Said Beck

"Oh I see I see." Said Aphrodite taking a drink out of her Iced Tea.

"So this… as friends? Right?" asked Beck.

"Unless you want it to be something else…" said Aphrodite shyly…. "I'm cool with anything…" she said.

"We have been friends for three years now… maybe longer…so… maybe we can… go out with each other…" said Beck.

"Are you for real?" said Aphrodite trying not to sound too surprised. "Sure… I'll be your girlfriend… is that what you're asking?" said Aphrodite.

"Yea… do you want to?" asked Beck.

"Yea… sure as long as you want to be my boyfriend." Said Aphrodite.

"Sure." Said Beck

"Cool…" said Aphrodite. They had their dinner and Beck took Aphrodite to ice cream. They had a really good time. They saw a lot of people from school at the Ice Cream Parlor like Jason.

"Hey Beck!" he exclaimed. "I heard you and Jade are no more." Said Jason

"Yea… How is she taking it?" asked Beck.

"You can never know with my sister… so I don't know…" said Jason then he saw Beck and Aphrodite holding hands. "Oh so the rumors are true…" laughed Jason.

"Shhhh… not yet." Said Aphrodite.  
>"Yea dude… don't tell anyone yet… don't want things to go around." Said Beck.<p>

"Okay okay I got your back." Laughed Jason. "Hey I got to go. See you love birds later." He laughed and walked away.

"So what does the sweetest girl in the world want?" asked Beck. Aphrodite was living in a dream. Beck Oliver was dating her. Pigs must be flying and she felt like she was on cloud nine. She was going to like this…

"So I was thinking maybe I like jade…" said Nick.

"Dude make a move. I heard that she's single!" said Darren

"You know what, I will!" exclaimed Nick, he had so much confidence.

Trina was with Tiffany at the Green Meadow Mall.

"Don't I look AMAZING in this sis?" said Tiffany as she tried on a blue dress.

"Yea Tiffany. You look nice." She said. Trina was not like herself. She promised herself that she wouldn't call Tiffany "Lil Sis." It would remind her too much of Aphrodite. She didn't want to admit it but she missed her like crazy. Aphrodite was a very jealous person. She just is. She hoped that in the future Aphrodite will lighten up and Tiffany will move on to someone else. "I'll be right back Tiff." Said Trina as she bolted out of the room. She ran to the fountain in the middle of the mall. She needed time think. Something then caught her eyes. Aphrodite! And.. Beck? Laughing together? Were they a couple? She watched as Beck bought Aphrodite a cookie. Yup they were a couple alright. She felt her heart sank. Had she been replaced? She needed to talk to Aphrodite one way or another… she was going to need all the help she can get. Without Tiffany.

Meanwhile:

"So. Now what sis?" asked Sierra, who was with Jade.

"I don't know…" she said bitterly. She loved Sierra but she couldn't stand anyone right now. Just then her doorbell rang.

"Sinjin if its you I'll have Sierra call 911!" she yelled.

"It's Nick." Nick said.

"Oh come in." she told him. Nick was cool so she decided not to call the cops.

"Listen I want to take you out tomorrow night… you in?" he asked.

"Sure… like a date? Cuz I might not like that but if you are cool your pretty cool…" Said Jade.

"Sure…. See you tomorrow Jade." said nick as he walked out. "Yes!" he said to himself.

THE SLAP:

_Beck Oliver is now dating Aphrodite DeVici_

_Aphrodite DeVici is now dating Beck Oliver._

_Jade and Nick are unsure._

_Trina Vega is alone and without a sister…(don't worry Tori is still alive:/)_

**I hoped you liked that! Poor Trina! I feel soo bad! And Nick! Hahahah**

**AphroBeck? Sounds nice huh? It does for DRAMA!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW REVEIEW! **

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	6. Chapter 6? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! :

**Heyy chapter…. (6? Yea chapter 6!) lol BUT! I NEED NEED NEED NEED NEED NEED NEED NEED NEED NEED NEED NEED NEED NEED YOU TO ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! ITS UBER IMPORTANT TO THE STORY!:( OK here is the chapter. AGAIN I don't own Victorious tear tear sob sob.**

On Monday Hollywood Arts was out of the normal. Jade and Beck broke up and Jade is not sure about her and Nick. Beck is with Aphrodite and everyone at school thinks that's messed up. Tiffany is beginning to form a small army to destroy Aphrodite and Robbie well is being Robbie.

"So the rising star completion… what is it exactly?" asked Andre.

"It's like a school wide talent search to see who can make it as the rising star. That person gets either a record deal, movie role or a spot in L.D.U.S.A." Explained Lane.

"L.D.U.S.A? What does it stand for." Asked Jilly.

"Lines Don't Use Salty Apples! What do you think it sands for?" snapped Rex.

"It stands for Lets Dance U.S.A." Corrected Lane. Everyone was excited about Rising Star. Anyone had a chance. Except for Trina…

"So does everyone enter?" Asked Andre.

"No there will be tryouts tomorrow after school only 12 people get accepted and this will be broadcasted on T.V. and every week one by one people will get eliminated until the final three are left." Said Lane everyone was in shock. T.V.? Where everyone can see? This was big. Like real big. As the students left the building they were discussing what they were going to doing for their audition.

"I'll sing!" exclaimed Cat happily.

"So will I!" Excalimed Tori.

"So sis, what will you do?" asked Tiffany.

"Sing DUH!" Said Trina. She then got away from Tiffany as she was getting some books from her locker. She went to look for Aphrodite.

"what are you doing Beck?" asked Aphrodite as she and Beck walked out of the Black Box.

"Acting… you?" he said as he took her hand.

"I don't know, Singing, dancing maybe acting." She said.

"I think you should act with me." Said Beck as the two laughed. "Need a ride Aphie?" asked Beck.

"Hahahah no and I told you NOT to call that." Aphrodite said as she gave Beck a hug and said bye to him.

"APHRODITE!" Called Trina. "Come here!" she said. At first she didn't listen and kept walking. "Aphrodite!" Trina yelled. "APHRODITE ATHENA MARIA DEVICI YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW." She yelled sounding like Aphrodite's mother.

"What do you want Vega?" she snapped.

"We need to talk." Said Trina.

"What is there to talk about. You clearly think I'm old news and Trina Vega treats friends like handbags. You have to get the newest one to look good." Yelled Aphrodite.

"No A, its not that way… its just.." Trina started. But Aphrodite walked away with Macy.

"Hey Macy!" she said.

"Hi Aphrodite?" said Macy unsure what else to say. Aphrodite was cool but she didn't want to get involved in the Trina-Aphrodite Drama infront of her.

"I'll text you A. We have to work this out." Yelled Trina.

"Trina! Why are you talking to that fake? I'm clearly better!" yelled Tiffany. Aphrodite couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to Tiffany.

"You wanna say that to my face?" asked Aphrodite. Macy ran out, she didn't want to get in the middle.

"SURE YOU'RE A FAKE LOSER!" yelled Tiffany. "And MY SISTER TRINA! Deserves better than you!" she hollerd. Aphrodite wanted to punce. She really wanted to. But THANK GOSH Beck forgot one of his books.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" He asked putting an arm around Aphrodite.

"Your beast of a girlfriend. That's what's going on here." Said Tiffany. Beck glared at her.

"Aphrodite is not a beast." Defeneded Beck

"You know. When you're done with that heap of garbage, you know where to find me." Tiffany said walking away leaving Trina,Beck and Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite…" started Trina. But she just ran off.

"A! wait!" called Beck.

CHAT ROOM:

_BallerinaBree:Hey guys!_

_Titanium7:Hey Bree!_

_BallerinaBree:Wat up Titan_

_Titanium7: Did you hear about the fight between Tiffany and Aphrodite?_

_BallerinaBree:NO! WAT HAPPENED TELL ME EVERUTHING!_

_PrinncessM-321: Hey guys!_

_BallerinaBree: hey molly did u hear about the fight?_

_PrinncessM-321:Yea with AproThena and Tiff?_

_BallerinaBree: y didn't I didn't hear about dis?_

_Titanium7: yea. Poor A, she almost flew off the handle. _

_PrinncessM-321:Yea tiff shoud just back off. I heard from Cat that A& Trina have ben BFFS 4 5 years._

_Titanium7: ik! That's a long time! _

_LittleBrittCarys: Hey guys! Did u hear about A? POOR GURL;( _

_BallerinaBree:IKR! I FEEL SO BAD! I just heard wat happened._

_Metalismymiddlename:Hey people. Have u seen Aphrodite DeVici?_

_PrincessM-321:No but we heard wat happened to her;(_

_LittleBrittCarys:Y r u lookin 4 A?_

_Metalismymiddlename:I'm helping Beck find her. Tell me if u c her k?_

_Titanium7: kk!_

_Metalismymiddlename: k bye guys!:)_

**The next day:**

"okay, so what are you going to do?" Asked the man who was giving the auditions.

"I'm going to sing. _ Rolling in the Deep _by Adele" Said Aphrodite. During the audition you could let in one person with you, Aphrodite let it Beck.

"Ok good luck." Said the man as he, and a few other people got ready to write stuff down."

"_There's a fire staritng in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and its brining me out the dark…" she started singing…._

"That was great." Said the audition guys. "Can you only sing?" he asked.

"I can also Dance and act." Said Aphrodite.

"So you are one of those well rounded preformers." He said.

After her audtion Beck went. He preformed a monoluage about loosing the girl he loved to a wave storm and how he'll look for her. It made everyone did a heavy metal song,Carys sang also, Tori sung aswell, so did cat and Jade and well most other people….

The next day the list was posted and the people who got in:

_**Beck Oliver**_

_**Tori Vega**_

_**Andre Harris **_

_**Molly Ray**_

_**Aubery Parkes**_

_**Aphrodite DeVici **_

_**Tiffany Wright**_

_**Annabelle Hale**_

_**Carys Smithe**_

_**Darren Braser**_

_**Sierra Lincoln**_

_**Jason West.**_

Everyone was shocked at the list. Aphrodite and Tiffany… this should be good….

**SO DID U LIKE IT? NOW need to do the poll on my profile! **

**Okay thanks for all the love and support! It means soooo much 2 me I hope your liking the story!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (IF YOU WANT MORE!)**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	7. Chapter 7 AWSOME MUCH!

**Hey look who's back got a brand new track… oh WRONG THING! ANYWAYS No need for intros but if you want to know, Its Pinkbull115 here… ANYWAYS ANOTHER CHAPTER! AHHHH IT'S THE WEEKEND THAT MEANS THERE MAY BE MORE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY "Oh Korversauce yea!"so I have my knee high zebra socks on, my basketball shorts and im ready for you read! So on with the story!**

**I don't own Victorious… if I did I would have The Chicago Bulls guest star all the time… GO BULLS!**

Everyone stared at the list and didn't say a word.

"Move!" Demanded Jade. She shoved the mob of people hovering the list. " I DON'T SEE MY NAME! WHY DON'T I SEE MY NAME? WHY DO I SEE JASON WEST BUT NOT JADE WEST?" She hollered.

"Chill Jade. Its not that you sucked! You were amazing!" said Sierra trying to calm her down.

"I'm leaving!" she yelled. She stormed off and Sierra and Sydney followed her.

"Am I on there?" asked Donny being very hopefull.

"Nope." Said Rachel. She too was not the list.

"What about me?" asked Lillith. She had danced and thought she did very well.

"Nope." Said Sophie as she sighed. "Lemmie read it outloud….Beck Oliver,Tori Vega gee no shock there. Ummm Andre Harris oh surprise surprise, Molly Ray, Aubery Parkes, Annabelle Hale,Carys Smithe, Darren Braser, Sierra Lincoln, Jason West, oh gosh get this! Aphrodite DeVici and Tiffany Wright! DRAMA!" She squeeled. The whole school was shocked. One of the girls will clearly claw the other one to death.

"I put my money Andre!" said Samantha laughing. She didn't like Aphrodite at all and seeing Andre was against her she wanted him to win like crazy.

" Well it's anyones game!" exclaimed Aadreanna. She also dances but she sang during her auditon. "I just can't wait to see Aphrodite versus Tiffany." She said.

"The final showdown!" cried Eilowny. She wanted Aphrodite to win. The whole school was placing bets and sharing who they wanted to win.

"Beck look you and I got in!" exclaimed Aphrodite as she jumped into his arms. "Isn't that great?" she exclaimed.

"Yea! This is going to be so cool!" He said hugging his girlfriend. When she came out of his embrace she was eye to eye with Tiffany.

"DeVici." She said with an evil smirk on her face. " You'll see that I have the talent." She said and walked away. She stopped in front of Beck. "You know I'm a lot more fun than she is. Just take out the garbage." She said and walked off to look for Trina.

"Forget her." Said Aphrodite clenching her fist. "She's just trying to make me mad… But the good part is we are in the rising star comption.. my parents are going to be soo happy!" She laughed. Her parents were finaly in town so she got to spend a lot of time with them.

When Aphrodite got home she said bye to Beck and walked in to the house.

"Hola mi Aphrodite!" exclaimed her mother who was from Spain.

"Hi mom!" Aphrodite happily greeted her mother as she picked up Yorkie.

"Hey Greek beauty." Said her father coming in giving her a hug.

"Hi dad! And we are Italian… and Spanish.. well I am" she exclaimed.

"Okay okay hey Italian/Spanish beatuti with a Greek name." he joked

Aphrodite was so happy to be with her parents. "So I have really big news!" she exclaimed.

"Oh please tell me it's not something bad." Said her father.

"It's wonderfull dad! I got in the Rising Star!" she sqealed.

"Aphrodite! I'm so proud of you!" Excalimed Her mother giving her a huge hug.

"See and you said you weren't going to get in!" her father laughed

"Well I was doing that whole 'don't be too full of yourself'type thing. She laughed. Tomorrow was going to be the beginning. Just then Aphrodite got a text from Trina.

_Trina: Hey sis… umm I mean Aphrodite…_

_ Aphrodite: what do you want Trina?_

_ Trina: I need you back sis. I miss you like crazy!_

_ Aphrodite: … _

_ Aphrodite: you're not the only one…sis_

**Oooo possible make up? **

**TELL ME WAT YOU THINK! REVIEWS ARE AMAZING!**

**PEACE~LOVE~ PINK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! New chapter! BTW! BIG NEWS! I WROTE A NEW STORY! It's called Talia Vega and I hope you read and review it! That's not the only good story! Also go check out CANON 24's Someone Else. Its soo good! And Curley1221's Lost Memories. Trust me! Great stories you NEED to read!**

** I don't own victorious and I wish I did!:( I really want to meet the cast especially Avan and Daniella! **

Aphrodite wanted to make up with Trina… should she?

_Trina: u do? _

_ Aphrodite: yes. I miss you like crazy Trina! _

_ Trina: you free? I'll come for a sleepover._

_ Aphrodite:yea! Alone?_

_ Trina:yes! Im on my way sis._

For once in a long time Aphrodite felt happy. When Trina got to her house the two hugged each other and they ran up to Aphrodite's room.

"I missed you so much Trina!" said Aphrodite as she began tearing up.

"Same sis same…" said Trina. The two were talking about The Rising Star, people from school and well everything.

"Ella is such a sweetheart!" said Aphrodite. "Speaking about sweet, I'm going to send out the invitaions to my sweet seventeen tomorrow." Said Aphrodite. The party was going to be big. Everyone from school was going to be there. Even Jade and Tiffany.

"I already can't deside what to wear!" sqealed Trina with delight.

"I KNOW RIGHT! Laughed Aphrodite. She was happy that things were getting back to normal. The next day the two went shopping and Trina had gotten eleven texts from Tiffany and she only replies with one.

_Im with my little sister Aphrodite can't talk._

This made Tiffany want to smoke Aphrodite wven more than before during the compition.

"You'll see DeVici. You're going down…" she said.

COMPITION DAY:

"Who will be America's next Rising Star?" said the announcer. The first stage was just a formality. Everyone was nervous. Tonight one person was going to get voted off.

"Beck break a leg out there." Said Aphrodite hugging him.

"Thanks beautiful." He said "You too." Smiled and went on stage. "I'm Beck, I'm seventeen and I'm an actor. I think I can become the next rising star." He said as he began a scene. When he was done Aphrodite could hear the crowd cheer. Beck was amazing.

"You were fantastic!" yelled Aphrodite running to Beck.

"Thanks. You are going to rock it out there too." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks…" she smiled and ran to the stage. "Hi! I'm Aphrodite DeVici and I'm an actress,singer and dancer and I think I can become the next Rising Star." She said. She began singing the song _ Fix You _by coldplay. Everyone loved it and cheered as she ran backstage. She saw Beck laughing with Darren and Jason.  
>"You did great!" he exclaimed.<p>

"Thanks Beck!" she said. The comption went on and Aphrodite watched the great preformances. She was worried about the end. Was she going to loose already?

_Mom: Aphrodite you were amazing!_

_ Aphrodite: thnx mom!_

When the first round was done the person going home was Aubrey. She walked sadly and Aphrodite dried her tears.

"You were amazing Bree! They don't even know talent even if it punched them in the eye." Said Aphrodite.

"Yea!" agreed Andre "you killed it! Now a ton of important people will want to sign you to million dollar contracts." He said.

"Andre. Don't give her false hope." Said Tiffany walking off.

"Ignore her." Yelled Tori. She was right.

"Thanks guys. I hope you do well." Said Bree.

"OH!" Said Aphrodite. She handed them each pink envelopes. " you guys are invited to my sweet seventeen!" she exclaimed.

"Sweet seventeen?" asked Molly.

"Yea you see I was in Paris for my sweet sixteen so I'm having a sweet seventeen. It will be epic!" said Aphrodite.

"Good enough reason." Said Bree laughing.

After the compition the group went out for ice cream. Round one was done but the comption was about to get heated.

**I know I know it's short but im stuck!:( help? Read my new story! You'll love it!**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	9. Chapter 9 yea boiiii!

**Hey. It's me again! Ready for another chapter? OK HERE WE GO!**

**I don't own Victorious I soo wish I did.**

Hollywood Arts was normal… well not normal normal but it wasn't crazy…but it was…well you get it. They rising star wasn't changing the school. Jade was hanging out with Nick a lot,Beck and Aphrodite we still together and things were you know things.

"Welcome to Hollywood Arts Normandie." Said Lane as he was about to show a new girl Normandie around school. He then saw Aphrodite walking alone and he stopped her. "Aphrodite can you please show Normadie around school?" he asked

"Sure!" Aphrodite smiled. "I'm Aphrodite-Athena but you can call me Aphrodite." She smiled.

"I'm normandie!" Normandie said happily. Normandie and Aphrodite walked around and got to know each other.

"Normandie I have a feeling we'll be friends." Said Aphrodite fortunately. Then Robbie came in to get a couple of his books.

"Hey AphroThena." He said.

"Hey Robbie." She said "This is Normandie. Normandie this is Robbie." Said Aphrodite. The two looked at each other… without saying a word. Normandie was turning red, Robbie was too. " I know that look, I used to give Beck that look before we started dating… well Robbie why don't you and Normandie get to know each other."

"O…Okay… c…common Normandie." He said. By the end of the day Robbie asked her out and yup the rest was history.

"Finaly he can stop drooling over me!" said Trina as she and Aphrodite got to her car. "So sis, what do you want to do this weekend?" she asked.

"Well Beck is taking me out today for our already one month anniversary." She said smiling.

"OHHHH!"Said Trina. "What are you going to get him lil sis?" she asked.

"I'm giving him a brand new PearPhone G.C6. It has my number on it, all the songs we listened to and on the back it says _to Beck: I didn't find that hairspray you like so I got you this, Does it make up for it? Love Aphrodite_" she said.

"AWW I wish I can get a gift like that. G.C.6? Those are impossible to find!" she exclaimed

"Yea but when your dad owns Pear, you get it six months early." Laughed Aphrodite.

That night Beck and Aphrodite went out to dinner and she gave him his gift.

"Woah, this is like IMPOSIBLE to find!" he said.

"Yea… I know I have like three others." Said Aphrodite. The two then had their dinner. They laughed and had a really fun time. Aphrodite told him how she has been crushing on him since the day they met. He said he had a small crush on her too but was afraid to say anything because he loved Jade. After dinner they went out for a drive and went to the pier.

"I also have a gift for you A." said beck. He then pulled out a small box and opened it. It was a heart necklace.

"Beck! It's beautiful!" she said.

"Read the back." He said.

_Aphrodite:You are the coolest girl you know… now…haha just kidding. Stay beautiful beautiful.-Beck_

"Thanks Beck."said Aphrodite. Then it got awkward… like in the movies when romantic music starts playing and the crowd starts chanting "KISS KISS KISS!" Beck leaned forward and so did Aphrodite. It only lasted about fifteen seconds but those fifteen seconds where the best fifteen seconds in Aphrodite-Athena DeVici's life.

"Umm… we should probably go…it's getting cold." Said Beck. The ride back was quiet. "bye beautiful. "said Beck as Aphrodite got out of the car.

"I'll text you." Smiled Aphrodite. She couldn't stop smiling and when she got inside her parents asked how things were and she told them about the necklace.

"you sound like you're having fun with Beck." Said Her dad laughing. "It was like that with me and your mother when we were in high school." He said.

"Si," said her mother.

"haha thanks for the history dad." Said Aphrodite running upstairs. When she got on the slap she saw that Beck posted something about their date. And underneath he posted a quote.

_How do you know you love someone? Its harder than learning to speek Chinese-Jason West._

What? Love? Was she in love with him? She then got a text from Trina

"Tell me EVERYTHING little sis."

"sleepover?"

"Sure why not," said Trina. When Trina got to A's house she told her about the date.

"To think, this time two months ago this was all a day dream." Said Trina.

"I know! Its like Robbie and Normandie… and I hope Nick and Jade…" said Aphrodite.

"I heard that Jason West has a crush on Cat." Said Trina.

"And Tori and Andre? PLEASE!" Laughed Aphrodite. Just then she got a text from Ella.

"Wanna go to Tiffany's party 2morrow?"

"Tiffany is having a party?" asked Aphrodite.

"Yea I'm not going, Sophie is now friends with Tiff, and Donny thinks that I should got back to her… it was like we were a soap opera," said Trina.

"The story of my life." Laughed Aphrodite.

**So? I hope you liked it! Reviews are amazingly fantabulous! If you haddn't check out my new story Talia Vega!**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	10. more sneak peeks

**HEY YALL WAS UP! **

**IM GOING TO GIVEYOU a sneek peek to the next chapter SO SORRY! IKIK BUT I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW!**

** NO JOKE THESE WILL BE ACTUAL LINES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

"I saw her making out with my man!"

"Its not what you think honost!"

"I'm quiting the rising star compition and im dropping out of Hollywood arts…"

"I cant believe three girls ate an entire German chocolate cake!"

"Dude you stole my sister's sock? What for?"

-"DNA! I NEED _'S DNA!"

"I thought we were friends. I was just starting to rethink my therapy sessions…. What?"

"So you spilled oil all over her car… I see I see."

"I can't believe I was being held here against my will… I know _ is behind it…"

"Wanna go out for some milkshakes?"

"Nah, they remind me of ice cream."

-"You don't like ice cream?"

"I saw Bananas in pajamas and they were walking down the stairs!"

**Lets just say the next chapter is one you have to see to believe… **

**NOW: DO YOU LIKE/ENJOY:**

**-Dancing**

**-Singing**

**-major/minor family fights**

**-sister love**

**-coldplay**

**-Endless brouhaha**

**-monkeys singing **_**Party Rock Anthem **_while eating tacos and wearing a chicken suit?

If you said yes to **ANYTHING check out my other Victorious story Talia Vega. Critics rave it and guess what SO WILL YOU! ALSO CHECK OUT UPSTAGED BY ROBBANDIEFOREVER ITS FLIIPPING AMAZING!**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	11. Chapter 11 LIKE IT?

Hi there! It's another chapter! Hope you like it!

AT JILLY'S HOUSE:

Jilly had invited Molly,Sydney,Aadreanna and Macy over to hang out and work on stuff from school.

"So I made a German chocolate cake..." She began

"Why?" asked Molly.

"I don't know…." Said Jilly. "Anyways I made this cake!" she said happily.

"I didn't know you could bake Jilly!" said Sydney. Aadreanna and Macy were almost going to attack the cake.

"I don't." jilly laughed. "Be sure NOT to eat it! I'm saving it for my ice skating friend's birthday." She said. The doorbell rang and she ran to see who is was. The four girls quickly ate as much of the cake as they could.

"QUICKLY QUICKLY QUICKLY!" Yelled Macy. The four ate so quickly and when Jilly came back but with Titan,Lillith,Samantha and Donny to help on the project the nine where going to work on. Jilly looked upon the plate where there used to be a German Chocolate Cake. But all was left was less than half and crumbs all over.

"HOW ON EARTH CAN FOUR GIRLS EAT A HUGE CAKE IN UNDER FIVE MINUTES?" She exclaimed.

"You guys seriously ate that entire thing of cake?" asked Samantha in shock.

"Yes…" said Sydney. The girls suddenly became sick.

"You might see it again…" said Molly sickly.

"So Robbie, What are you into?" asked Normandie. The two were at a pizza parlor.

"I like singing songs about umm broken glass." Said Robbie. He couldn't believe her had a girl with him and it wasn't his grandmother's weird friends granddaughter Brenda. He always thought though that Cat would fall in love with him but Normandie is much better. He was so in love with her like he was with Trina a while back.

"Really? Maybe I can hear this said song about broken glass…" laughed Normandie. Robbie laughed along and accidently spilled his soda across the table and it spilled all over Normandie. Great he was going to mess things up AGAIN!

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry here let me help you!" said Robbie but Normandie was laughing.

"Its fine it's fine! Don't worry about it Robbie." She laughed. He brought over a towel and started freaking out. "Robbie! Chill I don't like these jeans anyways." She added.

"Ugh. I always was a spazzy kid…" he said

"It's fine, I like Spazzy kids… I think that they are cute." She said. Robbie finally was charming a girl with his true self… that made him crack a wide smile.

Jason and Darron were hanging out at Jason's house.

"Dude, you have to see this new guitar I really want for Christmas if the old man decides to forget about me becoming a lawyer." Said Jason. The two ran upstairs and Jason grabbed his laptop and began searching for the picture. The two heard a noise coming from the next room, Jade's room. Jade was out with Sierra and Nick.

"Hey!" yelled Darron. Then they heard a loud crash. The guys bolted into the room to find no other than Sinjin grabbing a wad of Jade's socks.

"DUDE SINJIN WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY SISTER'S SOCKS YOU CREEP! "Yelled Jason.

"I need her DNA to clone her so I can have my very own Jade…. I need her DNA!" He shouted.

"Get out of here before I call the cops!" yelled Darron and Sinjin dropped the socks and ran.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL MY MOTHER!" He cried.

"That creep!" said Darron as the two boys went back to Jason's room.

At Cat's house Ella , Rachel and Eilonwy hung out with Cat.

"OMG GUYS!" Squealed Cat.

"What?" yelled Rachel laughing

"Cat did you buy something else on sky store?" asked Eilonwy.

"No! Ella took away my last catalogue." Said smiled and nodded.

"Then what?" said Ella.

"I saw bananas in pajamas and they were walking down the stairs!" laughed Cat.

"CAAAAT!" laughed the girls as they went back to playing ping pong listening to music and trying to play with a paddle ball. (Thanks Ella)

"Ella no offence but you stink at playing with that paddle ball. Laughed Rachel. They Carays texted Ella

_You still trying to be in the Olympics with that paddle ball Ella?_

_ Ella:YES:D!_

"I'M trying to be in the Olympics for paddle balling." Said Ella laughing as she hits and misses.

"Oh Ella…" laughed Eilonwy.

Aphrodite and Beck were hanging out at Aphrodite's house. The two were watching a movie together.

"Beck. If I was in danger would you save me?" asked Aphrodite.

"Umm lemmie think yes Aphrodite ofcource I would." He said as he kissed her on her the head.

"aww beck. You really would?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes!" he said laughing. He would was having a lot of fun with Aphrodite. Yup life was good but not for long…things were going to get real drama like really fast.

"Trina I'm glad you're happy. I need you back sis!" said Tiffany on the phone. She was leaving a voice mail for Trina. She was just about to get what she wants but no! DeVici had to get her way… but everything was going to change. She knew that Aphrodite and Beck were having fun being together…

**Dun dun dun!**

**I hoped you like it! Review people it's much thanked. **

** OH I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH READ THESE STORIES:**

**-Talia Vega by yours truly (ME!)**

**-Upstaged by Robbandie Foreves**

**-Lost Memories by Curly1221**

**-Someone Else by Canon 24.**

**REVIEW!**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	12. Chapter 12 I'm Back yall

**Hey it's mee! Yayay! Happy I'm sure…lol SO! READ this, if you love this story READ TALIA VEGA. Review and I wont shun you! Lol jk jk or am I….**

**I don't own Victiorious.. sorry! I wish I did…**

After one month two weeks three days and hours of dating, Beck was going to meet Aphrodite's parents. He was nervous because her dad was a big business man and he had to make a really really good impression on him. Friday he got ready he was wearing a nice flannel shirt and made sure his hair looked good. He drove up to Aphrodite's house and checked himself in the mirror before walking out of his old car. He brought flowers… girls love them he told himself. He rang the doorbell and Aphrodite answered the door.

"Hey Beck." She said happily.

"Hey Aphrodite." He smiled back "I brought you these flowers." He said as he handed her the flowers.

"Aww thanks Beck. How did you know l liked Stargazer Lilies?" she said as she took the flowers. Aphrodite's dad walked in with his wife.

"Hello , I'm Beck Oliver." He said shaking hands with Aphrodite's parents.

"Nice to meet you Beck. Nickolas DeVici." Said Aphrodite's dad.

"Hello Beck, Isabelle DeVici." Said Aphrodite's mom. The four then went to the grand dining room. Beck sat with Aphrodite and sat with his wife.

"Beck may I see your phone?" asked .Beck took out his new phone that Aphrodite gave him. looked at it then walked up to the trash can and threw it away.

"Dad! What the heck?" she yelled.

"Don't worry AphroThena, that phone was old." He said.

"But dad, that was the PearPhone GC6. Isn't that the newest model?" she asked.

"Yea that's coming out next month. Here Beck the PearPhone GC7. Not out till late 2012." He handed Beck the new phone.

"But dad I engraved that one…and it had all these songs that I bought him." Aphrodite whinned.

"AphroThena, it's fine. Plus you we can engrave it." Said her father. He was a pretty relaxed for a business guy.

"Wow, thanks . This is an amazing phone." He said.

"No problem Beck." Said .

After dinner the four walked around the house.

"So Beck Aphrodite tells me that you like acting." Said .

"Yes. I do. I hope to actually make a living off of it." He said happily.

"Oh Beck I'll be right back Trina is calling me." Said Aphrodite as she picked up her phone going to the other room.

"Beck what kind of car do you drive?" asked .

"Um an old one." He laughed. "It was my dad's car when he was in high school." He said.

"Really… I'll buy it off your hands. I have a friend who is into vintage cars for newer ones. I'll trade." said handing the keys to Beck.

"No I can't." hesitated Beck.

"Common, can't drive around my little girl with a beat up car." Said .

"Wow a new phone, new car this is too much sir." Said Beck.

"It's fine Beck. You're a good kid. Stay that way especially when you're with Aphrodite." Said .

"I will." Vowed Beck.

"Beck." Called Aphrodite.

"Hey A." Said Beck. The two went on a walk outside. The moon was out and so were the stars.

"It's so beautiful." Said Aphrodite smiling. She was wearing a pink mini dress with a jeans jacket and pink heels to match. Her brown hair was curled perfectly.

"That's not the only beautiful thing I see… your parents were smart for naming you after the goddess of beauty." said Beck. Aphrodite giggled.

"Thanks Beck." She said. "Oh last weekend you forgot your jacket, it's in my room wanna go grab it with me?" Aphrodite asked.

"Sure." Smiled Beck as he walked up with Aphrodite to her room. It was really big and covered with pictures. "I remember this." He pointed to a picture of him and her in a play. "Jade was going to kill you." He laughed.

"Yea." She smiled handing Beck his jacket. "That reminds me…" Aphrodite said as she took her camera out of her drawer. "How about we take like a bazziloin pics?" she said all girly like laughing.

"sure why not." He smiled. The two took pictures and laughed and had fun together. "Well my Greek beauty I have to go." Said Beck. The two walked to the garage.

"Leaving so soon Beck?" asked .

"Yes sir. Thank you it was a very fun night." Said Beck

"It was a pleasure meeting you , maybe we can get together and play a few rounds of golf." Said .

"It would be a pleasure. Good night it was nice to meet you." Beck said as he smiled.

"Thank you Beck it was very nice meeting you as well." She smiled.

"Have a nice night Miss DeVici." Laughed Beck as he went to the garage and drove off in his new blue 2011 Cadillac .

"Dad I can't believe you threw out Beck's phone." Laughed Aphrodite as she ran updstairs.

Beck's POV:

That was a really fun night Aphrodite's parents were really cool. And I had so much fun with Aphrodite. Tonight made me think…do I love her? When I looked at her in the moonlight she was so beautiful…does she feel that way about me?

**Ohhhhhh drama? Don't worry, I might update again tonight and I WILL WILL update Talia Vega too. People really seem to like that one which is a good thing…REVIEW!  
>PEACE~LOVE~PINK!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 fierce

**WATS UP PEOPLE WHO READ! ANOTHER CHAPTER. You're welcome…. IK this may be random but GO BULLS! Hahahaha lol idk….**

**I don't own Victorious … but if I beg and plead I might just get it…hehehe**

Round two of the Rising Star competition was in full blast. Normandie and Robbie had the opening performance of singing _Forever Baby_ together. They loved each other and they knew that it would last. Then Sierra sang, Molly danced,Beck acted, Tiffany sang and Aphrodite danced. Jason acted, Daren sang Annabelle acted , Andre sang and so did Tori. The competition was really tough and the judges were tough as well. They looked closely at any mess ups and unfortunately Sierra messed up part of her dance.

"This week's elimination was hard. All of these performances were amazing but not everyone can be winners. And this week we are sad to send home…Sierra Lincoln." Said the MC. When it ended everyone went backstage and hugged Sierra,

"Sierra I'm soo sorry you got eliminated." Said Molly giving her a hug.

"Yea… I'm really bummed out but I guess what ever happened happened for a reason." Said Sierra. Aphrodite was talking to everyone and was looking for Beck.

"Beck you were amazing." Said Aphrodite. The two walked out together… they were happy what else is new?

The next day there was another new kid… his name was Logan Branchini. He looked like a carbon copy of Zac Efron and he became the new teen heartthrob at school.

"Hey Aphrodite right?" he asked.

"Yea." She smiled. He was nice but she knew she was with Beck,

"My father owns the most stalks on wall street, so I'm a rich guy." He smiled.

"My father owns Pear so I'm a rich girl." She said walking away trying to find Beck.

**AU-OK you might hate me but im like time traveling 5 weeks later. ONLY TWO LEFT: Tiffany and Aphrodite…here it is!**

They worked their butts off for 7 weeks. Only two remained Tiffany and Aphrodite…

"They have come a long way…and now only two remain… Aphrodite DeVici and Tiffany Wright. Who will be the next RISING STAR?"Asked the host. Everyone watched. Aphrodite sang the song _It will rain _by Bruno mars and Tifffany danced. It was up to the nation to vote.

"Your going down DeVici…" yelled Tiffany back stage. Trina was somewhat split.

"No I'm not I'm going up unlike you Tiffany." Said Aphrodite. Beck showed up behind her.

"What ever happens… you'll always be amazing to me Aphrothena. I love you…" he said for the first time. Ever… he felt weird about it. Jade and Nick broke up Andre and Tori got together,Robbie and Normandie could practically hear wedding bells and him and Aphrodite were still together. Jade was slowly trying to make Beck rethink their break up.

"We are BACK!" Said the MC. Aphrodite didn't care what happens. She liked life the way it was.. Tiffany wanted fame,fans and to be better than Aphrodite. "They votes were close… but by a win of 159 votes… this years Rising Star is….Miss…..

**Cliffhanger much? One more chapter…sorry I'm just running out of ideas. But im thinking of writing a new OC story so keep your eyes out for new applications!**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINL**


	14. Chapter 14 THE END SHOCKING

**Need more? I'm sure you do.. LAST CHAPTER. DON'T SEND HATE REVIEWS OK ILL THEN CONSIDER NOT ACCEPTING UR NEW OC'S! BE WARNED.**

**I don't own victorious….**

The winner was Aphrodite and Tiffany was heartbroken.

"Congradulations Aphrodite!" he yelled. Aphrodite was happy but she needed to do something because she knew Tiffany deserved it better than she was.

"Actually… I drop out. The real Rising Star is Tiffany… enimies or not, she deserves it... so Tiffany, have fun." Said Aphrodite as no one knew what to say because of the shock. Aphrodite just walked back and everyone applauded her.

"That was so shocking…for you." Said Sophie.

"Yea DeVici, why did you give it up?" asked Jade holding her scissors.

"Cuz, I don't know." She said Beck gave her a hug and the two walked out of Hollywood Arts. Trina was shocked. Her little sister was so sweet…giving up her well worked title…wow…

FOUR YEARS LATER!

Hollywood Arts Reunion… Robbie and Normandie got married (shocker.) Tiffany became famous as did most of the other students. They were all catching up to each other when Beck wanted to make an announcement.

"UMM OK! So uh I knew you for years and I love you more than words can describe." He began… he cleared his throat and pulled out a ring and kneeled down. She shocked and nearly began to cry. "I think I would be honored to speed the rest of my life with you…Jade will you marry me?" he asked.

"YES YES YES I WILL DUMMY I LOVE YOU!" She said as she put on the ring. Beck then went over to Aprhordite.

"Congrats Beck…" she smiled. She and Logan were also engaged to be married soon because they were madly in love with each other.

"Thanks A. Will still be friends right?" he said…

"Yea, Best I guess," she laughed. "If both marriages fail we know who to go to." She joked.

"Yes I know I know." Laughed Beck as he walked back to Jade. Life for the kids of Hollywood Arts was slowly rolling out for them. Will it be easy? No. but they had eachother and that's what mattered…

THE END

**I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE who had an OC in this story… it was really good for my first story.. look out for my other stories just because it doesn't have your oc doesn't meen its no good, seriously people!**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK.**


	15. Should I?

**HEY ITS ME SURPIRSED? OK SO I'M HERE WITH AN AUTHORS NOTE/PLANS STUFF… and I surprise!**

**So some of you have been asking me to write a sequal should i? idk.. if you will read it I will write it.. **

**Anyways surprise is… well idk**

**THANKS AGAIN READ TALIA VEGA ILL UPDATE SOON!:)**


End file.
